The Last Fruit
by NymphadoraKlutz
Summary: 200 years after the Second Dragon Campaign,The Divine Tree gives birth to another fruit to wreak havoc on the world. New Dragoons are called upon to fight it. Can they set aside their problems and work together or will they crumble from within?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is my first Lod fic, so please review and don't be mean. This takes place 200 years after the Second Dragon Campaign. All of the Dragoons in the game are dead, so I am using original characters. Read on  
  
Disclaimer:Come on, do you honestly think that I own LoD? If I did, I would'nt be here right now!! I'm only going to say this once, I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF DRAGOON!! All other caracters and events belong to me, so if you want to use them, ask in the review, KAY?

Prologue  
  
With the Virage Embryo destroyed, the creator Soa needed another way to carry out his will of destruction. So in order to make this happen, the Divine tree gave birth to another fruit. From the fruit, emerged an Angel. The angels soon became more numerous than the winglys. For a reason unknown to the humans, the angels did not live amongst eachother.  
  
Only the angels knew that that creating thier own cities would end in havoc. Harmless as they may seem, the angels hold an enormous power. An angel is normally very kind, very pure, but if you anger them to the point where a mere human would attack, they can destroy anything within a 5 mile radius. Not enough to destroy Endiness perhaps, but Soa has his plan...

Crystal sat on the dock, dipping her toes into the water as she thought.  
  
Life is so boring here in Donau, she thought, flipping her long platinium hair out of her face, There's really nothing to do these days! Just sit by the dock and get taunted for being a wingly, shoot a fireball an inch above thier heads and watch them scream. Sounds fun, but gets boring after a while. 

So the 19 year old wingly stood up and stretched, put on her shoes and walked home.

Crystal didn't hate humans, only the ones who pointed and jeered from what they thought was a safe distance. Not too many of them did that, but the ones who did were stupid enough to come back for more.

After she left the Forest of the Winglys 4 years ago, Crystal was on her own. She went to Donau, thinking that it would be fun. A nice couple took her in and she started exploring the town. After a while, it started getting boring, but she could not leave the people that had been so good to her. So she decided to stay.

2 years later they adopted another. Her hair was died purple and she was wild. Lily did whatever she wanted whenever she wanted to. The townsfolk called her an ungrateful, violent brat. Nobody liked her, not even Crystal.  
The two of them never got along. Well, not until the incident.

A year after she was taken in, when she was 14 years old, the popular crowd at her junior high was tormenting her like preps usually do. All of a sudden, Lily snapped. Her eyes went crimson, and a srange burst of light erupted from her body. The 4 preppy girls ended up dead and Lily was passed out on the floor. The doctors spent months trying to find out how they died. They never did find out. All they knew is that Lily was a danger to the people of Donau. So they had her cooped up inside and the mayor hired a private tutor for her. Now she is 16 years old and hates life in every way, shape, and form.

"Umm... Cris, what is so interesting about your bedroom ceiling?" Lily asked.  
Lily and Crystal got along fine since then. Crystal conforted her after the incedent.  
"Nothing, just thinking."  
"About what?"  
"Just about how unlucky I am."  
"What is wrong with you? You feel more sorry for yourself than I do. The most exiting thing I've done in the past two years is walk out into the front yard! Well "mom" says it's time to eat"  
"Kay." said Crystal. After Lily left the room, Crystal took one last sigh before going downstairs.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! If you don't, You'll make me sad. You wouldn't want to do that,would you? :) The faster you review the faster I update!!!


	2. Attack

Author's note: I know the first chapter was short but it was just the prologue. This is the real chapter 1. /Thoughts will be inside these./ Please review!!!

Lily and Crystal went down to the dining room quietly. It's not that they had nothing to say, just that they were too nervous to say it.

Their adoptive mother, Sarah, noticed this.

"Hey Lily, is something bothering you? You're really talkative most of the time."  
"What? Oh... yeah, I'm fine."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Sarah and John were always worried about them. They were usually just worried about Lily though. Constantly checking if she was alright, always doing everything in thier power to make her happy. Lily was spoiled. If she wanted something she got it, but she always seemed to be depressed. Sarah thought she was locking herself in her room, feeling sorry for herself.

"What's the matter, Lily?", Sarah said when she all of a sudden slammed her fork on the table.

"I don't know... but... there's something wrong, I can feel it."

Lily stood up and walked off to her room.

"Lily! Ugh... Crystal, would you please see what's bothering your sister?"

Crystal growled. Then she sighed knowing she would make her go up there anyway.

"Fine."

Crystal hated how she always said, "Go get your_ sister_ Crystal!", because in no universe where it is possible to live, she and Lily could possibly be blood related.

Knock, knock.

/Why can't anyone just leave me alone?/ thought Lily.

"GO AWAY!!!"

Crystal sighed. This was not going to be easy, it never was.

"Sarah told me to come up here and get you."

"I'll give you a dollar if you can make me care." Lily snapped. She always shot out snappy insults and comebacks. That was one of the things that made her so annoying.

"Oh, come on. What are you doing that's so special anyway?"

Lily smiled.

"Trying to find out if my bedroom ceiling is as interesting as yours."

"Har,har. Well I'm going to get in there somehow."

Lily sat up.

"Oh really? Bring it on."

Crystal smiled to herself and focused her magic on turning the lock. Lily watched the door as simple logic hit her. /Arggg. I forgot about stupid wingly magic./ She sighed as she watched the lock glow red for a moment, turn the other way, and her wingly "sister" popping through the doorway.

"Wingly magic sucks." Lily said with anger in her voice "Why do they want you to console _poor little me_ ALL the time?!"

"Don't ask me, ask Sarah and John." Crystal said, "Why do you always shut yourself up in here, anyway?"

"Because I'm trying to see what's wrong."

Crystal looked confused. Then again, Lily was a confusing person and after three years, Crystal still did not fully understand her.

"So... what's wrong with what?"

"Something is wrong with Donau."

"What's wrong with Donau?"

"I don't know, thats what I'm trying to find out!" Lily snapped. The question seemed to annoy her, judging by the look on her face.

"Sorry. You don't have to get so offended about a simple question."

"I'm NOT offended. But this is serious, if I knew what it was I would have told you already!"

"Ooookaaay. Well they want you downstairs."

Lily was mad again. She stood up, walked to Crystal with crimson eyes and violently pushed her out of the room.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY WANT!!! YOU TELL THEM I'LL STAY UP HERE AS LONG AS I WANT TO!!", Lily yelled, slamming the door so hard she put a crack in it.

"I DON'T HAVE TO TELL THEM, PEOPLE IN FEUNO HEARD IT!!"

Crystal let out a long sigh. /I can't believe her! Of all the distressed teens in Tiberoa, they had to adopt her!/ So Crystal went downstars to tell Sarah and John the oh so surprising news.

"Tanya, why Donau?" said Josh. Their master told them to drag all of the angels they could find to the newly rebuilt Hellena Prison. Tanya however, insisted that they destroy Donau.

"Because my stupid, stupid comrade, Donau has angels in it. Destroying thier city will make them angry. We drag them off to Hellena. Besides Donau is so _pretty and wonderful_. It makes me sick."

"Whatever."

"Hey, who's in charge?" Tanya asked, flipping back her long blue hair.

"Unfortunatly, you are." he said with a sigh.

"That's right. Now, let's go destroy Donau!!" she commanded.

--------------THE NEXT DAY...

Lily was the first person to wake up that morning. The first thing she did was go to Crystal's room. She opened the door to find her snoring,sleeping "sister". Lily walked over to the bed and shook Crystal.

"Wake up."

She didn't budge.

"**_Wake up Cystal."_**

All she did was snore.

/And she thinks _I'm_ stubborn. Well, I guess I have no choice./ Lily growled, pinched Crystal's nose and clapped her hand over Crystal's mouth.

"Mmmnnn...! Ahhhhh!" yelled Crystal as she slapped Lily's hand away, gasping for air, "What are you trying to do, kill me?"

"I'm trying to stop you from getting killed. It's getting closer. Something is going to attack Donau!"

"Why would somebody want to attack Donau?"

"Shhhh..." Lily stood up and closed her eyes.

"Lily, tell me what's going on!"

"**I told you to be quiet!!"**

The tone of her voice told Crystal that she was serious, so she did what Lily told her.

"There here." Lily breathed.

WHO'S HERE Crystal thought.

"Crystal, get Sarah, John and some food. We have to get out of here as soon as possible."

"WHY?"

Lily's eyes went crimson.

"**_JUST DO WHAT I TOLD YOU AND DON'T ASK UNTIL WE ARE OUT OF TOWN!!!"_**, she said in an evil, eerie voice. Lily's eyes then went back to thier normal, blue color. "What are you waiting for, go!"

Crystal who was scared out of her wits, ran off, Lily following soon after.

/Her eyes were red./ Crystal thought. /Like a wingly. But if she was a wingly, her eyes would be red 24/7. I'll think about that later. I should probably wake up Sarah and John./

Crystal opened thier bedroom door.

"You guys, wake up.", she said flipping the light on.

"Wassa matter..." mumbled John.

"Lily says you guys have to wake up and leave town."

Sarah looked confused.

"Why on Endiness would she say something like that?"

"Apparantly, Donau is under attack."

"Wha..."

A loud noise was heard and the house shook.

"Ahhhh! GET OUT OF BED AND LET'S GO PEOPLE!!" shouted Lily from downstairs.

Sarah and John got up, got dressed and ran down the stairs. Lily was running out into the streets through a hole that was already blown in the wall.

/What to do...oh I know! /Crystal ran to her room to retrive the sword that she learned how to use in the Forest of the Winglys. Sliding it into its sheath, she ran out through the hole in the wall and started looking for Lily.

--------------------------SAME TIME BUT WITH LILY...

Lily was running amongst a pile of rubble and dead people lokking for the person or people who did this.

"Ahh!" she yelped tripping over a dead man. /Yuck. Huh? What's this./ Lily picked up a bow, a quiver of arrows, and a round, diamond-like stone. When she touched it it glowed a white light. She gasped. /A dragoon spirit... /" Lily pushed herself up, dusted herself off, and shoved the spirit in her pocket.

As Lily went somewhere else, she heard Crystal calling her name by a half-desroyed building. she was about to run over there ,but senced that something was behind her, prepareing to hurl a fireball at Crystal. She gasped.

"Crystal, WATCH OUT!!" she sceamed, running over there as fast as she could.

"Ahhh! Lily!"

Lily pushed herself and her "sister" under the fireball, forcing it to hit the wall behind them. It fell on top of the two of them.

Everything was still.

REVIEW!!! Please review, then I can write another chapter:)

BUUH-BYE


	3. RedEye

Author's note: THANK YOU ROSE-SAMA FOR THE REVIEWS!!! I'll try to make this one more descriptive for you. There's action in this chapter too! Please read on.

Sarah gasped. The wieght of the building crashing on top of them had most likely crushed every one of thier bones. Only a miracle could have saved the girls. Sarah stared at the evil being who shot the fireball. A man, not much older than Crystal, with brown hair and sky blue eyes. The strangest thing about him, was the blood-red armor and transparent green wings sprouting out of his back. He was the Red-Eye Dragoon.

"You _monster_! What are you doing here? Go torment someone else!" she screamed with tears in her eyes. She would have charged into him if John was not there to hold her back. So she did the best she could and threw a rock at him.

"Honey, he's a dragoon, it's probably best not to agitate him.", John told her, still trying to hold her back.

" I don't give a damn who he is! He killed the girls!" Unable to control her tears, Sarah burst out sobbing.

"But still-"

"But nothing! Let me go!" she yelled pulling free of her huspand's grasp, running to the npile of rubble Crystal and Lily were buried underneath. Sarah was picking up every rock she could lift and throwing them out of the way. After a few minutes of digging, she found a lock of silver hair. /Crystal!/

Sarah dug a little farther and uncovered Crysal's body. The wingly's eyes snapped open.

"Sarah! Soa, I thought I was dead." she said with a sigh of relief. She then turned around, crouched down on her knees, and dug for lily, while Sarah dusted herself off. She didn't have to dig for long, however, because Lily dug herself out, gasping for air.

"Oh Soa! How did you girls avoid getting crushed?" Sarah asked with disbelief.

"I don't know..."

######FLASHBACK

/Oh dear Soa, I'm going to die./ Lily thought. /I am going to die here, being crushed by a falling building!/

As thoughts like these were running trough her head, the diamond stone in her pocket flashed with a white light. /The dragoon spirit! Oh Soa, I hope it saves us./

A white magic barrier appeared just in time to save them both from the onslaught of falling rocks. Lily looked over to where Crystal was to see if she was alright. She was unconsious. She guessed it was probably from shock, she'd be fine.

Once the rubble was done falling on top of the barrier, she heard some yelling. Soon after, rocks were being removed from the pile until sunlight shone through. The hole got bigger, and Sarah's face appeared. She kept digging until she could remove Crystal's body from under the rubble. Lily could then dig herself out, and obviously, she did so.

"Excuse me, but in case you didn't notice, I'm still here." the dragoon retorted from about twenty yards away. / I needn't waste my spirit energy by being a dragoon. Two middle aged fools without weapons, and two teenage girls. I won't need to transform for this./ The Red-Eye Dragoon's armor disapeared, revealing normal street clothes. He unsheathed his sword and charged. Crystal drew hers as well.

Their swords clashed. He trusted inwards, and Crystal dodged to his left. She prepared a blow that would have lopped his head right off, but he rolled out of the way and ran towards his next target.

When Sarah realized he was headed towards her, she was paralized with fear. She never heard Lily scream, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!", none of her sences seemed to work until the unknown man thrust his sword through her stomach. John could not beilieve what he was seeing. The two of them had ben married for twenty-three years. He used all the hate inside him and let out a battle cry, charged without a weapon, and kicked the man in the side of the head, knocking him and his sword to the ground.

Without the sword to seal the hole, blood started falling heavily from Sarah's wound. Her face went pale, and she fell to the ground from loss of blood. Meanwhile, John was kicking the stranger who was still on the ground. That is, he kicked the stranger about twice until the victim got tired of it and sweeped his feet around, tripping John. He then grabbed his sword and slit Johns throut.

Crystal had seen enough. She charged, venting her anger and hate on a blow to the man's shoulder. Blood pulsed out, and the man slashed with his sword, just to have it blocked by his wingly opponent. They both slashed, thrusted, sliced and blocked for fifteen minutes . Nobody connected any more blows.

The two of them were both starting to get worn out, but Crystal had the upper hand due to the shoulder blow she had landed earlier. Not to mention the fact that she had backed him up against a wall. Stranger then reached into his pocket. /It seems I may have to use this after all/ As he was lifting it above his head to transform, an arrow pierced his wrist, arrowhead poking ou the other side of his wrist. He dropped his dragoon spirit.

"Grab the spirit!" Lily hollared, loading another arrow onto her bow.

Crysal slid on the ground, grabbing the ruby-like dragoon spirit. She almost dropped it however, for it emmited a blinding red light as she picked it up. She was overwhelmed with power as the same armor that was on the stranger half an hour ago, was on her now, in a smaller size. She somehow already knew what to do. Throwing her sword into the air she held her hands together, forming a fireball.

"**_Flameshot_**!"

The fireball connected with his chest, knocking him out cold.

"JOSH! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO DESTROY FIVE STUPID HOUSES!!! What the..."

Crystal looked up. A girl with blue hair, blue eyes, a spear, and the armor of the Blue Sea Dragoon, was aparrently yelling at the stranger. Looking at Crystal for a while in frustration, she raised her right hand.

"Freezing Ring!"

The blow sent the new Red-Eye Dragoon flying through the air, into a half demolished building. The impact was so strong it destroyed the rest of the house.

Activating her newly accquired dragoon spirit, Lily, in the White Silver Armor, pulled back an arrow and shot it, in an attempt to keep Tanya from escaping with Josh slinged over her shoulder. It missed her flesh, but burst open a pocket, a green gem dropping from it. So Tanya, not noticing this, flew off into the distence.

**REVIEW!!!!** Please, I have ideas for the next chapter, but I'll only write it if you review this one!

BUUH-BYE!


	4. Let's Go

Authors note: Thank you Songwind!!! To answer your question, angels have stronger physical and magical power than the winglies, or any other race. I don't have a spellcheck right now, so I'll read it through. No action in this chapter :( . Read on....

Crystal slowly opened her eyes. She had no clue where she was. She was lying on a blanket, looking up into the sky, for the building had no roof. The walls were torn apart, and random bits of rubble were lying around. All of the furniture was broken or shattered, and thrown about all over the place.

Examining the bits of furniture for a while longer, she came to the conclusion that she was in her former house. Crystal sighed. She was hoping it was all a dream, that Donau was just like any other city, that Sarah and John were still alive, and that she was not a dragon knight. But it wasn't, they weren't, and she was. Sitting up, she noticed that Lily was watching her, in her normal clothes again.

Niether wanted to talk about the attack. Lily just stared at Crystal with pure amazement in her eyes. /How _did_ she learn to fight like that? I've _never_ seen her even touch a sword!/

"How long have I been out?" Crystal asked, breaking the silence.

"Twenty eight hours." Lily replied, after a short pause.

"That long, huh?"

"Yeah. Here, drink this." She threw a small bottle, and Crystal caught it. A healing potion.

"I took care of the frostbite with my dragoon magic. You'll still need that though, considering that I'm still a novice with magic." Lily tried to smile, but because of the current situation, she couldn't.

"Thanks." Crystal said, wiping some of the potion off her mouth. She drank it in about two gulps.

"Hey Lily, did any of the food avoid getting blown up?"

"Oh yeah. More than you'd expect. The most of the cupboard survived. And the pantry is underground, sooooo, no damage at all to that."

"Good. So, um... did you manage to stop them from getting away?" Crystal asked with hope.

"No.", she replied with a sigh, "I did manage to get this though."

Lily held out a green gem, obviously, the Dragoon Spirit of the Jade Dragon. Crystal stared at it with a confused look on her face.

"I don't get it. She's the Water Dragoon. That stranger, Josh, _was_ the Fire Dragoon. Why would they need the Jade Spirit?"

"_That_ is what I intend to find out." Lily's response almost sounded like a demand.

"What do you mean?" Crystal knew exactly what she meant, she just wanted to ask. [A.U.- Just one of those things, ya know?]

"_You know damn good and well what I mean_!", she almost screamed, eyes going crimson for a split second before turning blue again, "Pack up some food and clothes.We're going to Fletz. People are bound to notice if they see a flying girl with an unconcious guy over her shoulder. We should go and ask around, so we can find out which way she went."

So then Crystal headed to the remnants of her and Lily's rooms to grab thier backpacks.

#########WHEREVER#JOHN#AND#TANYA##ARE

"Why did you not capture the angel from Donau?!"

"I'm sorry m'lady! I did not notice an angel anywhere in that town."

"How could you not notice an angel? They have wings, you fool!"

"Nobody there had wings!"

"There must have, Josh. I can still sence the presence of an angel there! What about the girl who stole your dragoon spirit! What about her?"

"She is a wingly. I only saw wings on her when she transformed into a dragoon."

"Useless fool. Send in Tanya."

Josh left the room, and a moment later, Tanya walked through the doorway.

"You asked for me m'lady?"

"Yes. The girls that gave you trouble, were any of them angels?"

"The one who stole the Red-Eyed Spirit was a wingy. The other one, it's hard to say. She appeared to be human, at least. But I could still detect a remarkable power within her. Much stronger than her wingly friend."

"That is all I need to know. You may leave."

After she gave her mistress a bow, Tanya left to go see Josh.

#####JOSH'S#####ROOM

"Hey Josh, why didn't you tell her about the power in that girl?" Tanya asked him with anger in her harsh voice.

"What girl?" asked Josh.

"_What girl?_ The girl who did that to your wrist, dumbass!" she yelled pointing at the nasty red scar left on both sides of his wrist.

"I didn't sence a power in her, that's why."

"Bullshit!"

"You don't have to beleive it, it's still true."

"Whatever."

#########IN#FLETZ######

As Lily walked through the front gates of thier capital, she felt a warm feeling from her pocket. She pulled out the Jade Dragoon Spirit, which was glowing. Not the way the White Siver spirit did when she grabbed it, but as if it knew its owner was there.

"Crystal, the Jade spirit, it's glowing."

Crystal looked around. Nobody seemed to be much of a warrior. The strongest person there was probably that big fat guy a few yards away advertising livestock. At least not until...

"Hey! Get off me you big jerk!! That money is mine! What makes you think I'd steal it?"

"You're a filthy little street kid! You don't have any reason _not _to steal." The large man who said this was holding a young boy by the back of his collar.

"I'm telling you, I didn't steal it!" the boy said with a frustrated look on his face. He grabbed the daggar from its sheath strapped to his belt, and slashed at the mans face.

Okay, so I put a tweensy bit of action in at the end. I couldn't resist. Is this the person the dragoon spirit wants? If you want to find out, give me reviews!


	5. Areon

Authors note: WAHHHHHHH!!!! I'm on Rose-Sama's fave stories list!! I think i'm gonna cry tears of joy.

Lily: Dear Soa, shut up and get on with the fic!!

Me: Fine. Slight Shana and Miranda bashing, in one sentence. Read on -

A red streak appeared across the man's face, starting at his right cheek, up his nose, and ended on the left side of his forehead. He let go of the kid, grabbing at his own face. Looking at his hands, he found them now covered in blood.

"I'll kill you child!" he said with rage. He grabbed at the boy, who was to fast for him and ducked under. Therefore, giving him the chance to kick the man multiple times in the shins.

"You're pathetic, Geote. You can't defend yourself against a punk street kid.", remarked the fat guy selling cows.

"HEY!!! I would like it if everyone would _stop_ calling me a kid!!!", he yelled before Geote got up.

Geote tried to sweep kick him. Without thinking, the boy jumped over his feet, landing above his head. Before he could turn around, Geote grabbed his arms and held them behind his back.

"Ahhh! Let go!"

Geote brought up his foot and kicked him in the back, sending him to the ground. Before he could stomp the boy's neck, an arrow pierced his ankle, breaking it. Geote fell to the ground in pain. The boy looked at Lily, charging at her with his daggar. He slashed at her, but she predicted this move, and backed up enough to dodge. She grabbed his wrist.

"Hey, kid, what's wrong with you?!"

"Number one: my name is not kid, child, punk kid, street kid, brat or boy! I am fourteen and my name is Areon. Number two: nothing is wrong with me, but I don't recall asking you for any help!" he said.

"Fine, _Areon_, but I just saved your life and deserve some respect." Lily responded coldly.

"I don't give respect to anyone, especially winglies." he snarled back.

"And what's wrong with being a wingly?" Crystal called from a few feet back.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm not a wingly, little punk."

Areon look at her with an oh-really kind of look on his face.

"Then what are you? And my name isn't little pnk either."

Lilly's eyes went crimson and Areon yelped out of surprise.

"_What do you think I am?"_ she replied with the same evil, eerie tone of voice she used with Crystal the night before the attack on Donau. Areon did not answer the question. He was too busy trying to get away from the red eyed girl. But her grip was so incredibly strong, his wrist was starting to ache. She did not even seem to notice when he bit her hand, drawing blood.

"Lily?" Crystal touched her shoulder. She knew that Lily went all crazy again. She had yet to have a clue why she did that. But this time, when she touched Lily's shoulder, she went back to normal.

"Well? What do you think I am?"

"Not human."

"What makes you think I'm not human?"

"Your eyes just went crimson. Humans don't have red eyes, stupid. I guess you're not a wingly or you'd have silver hair. Giganto, minito, and angel are out of the question..."

"And why is that?"

"Too small to be a giganto, too big to be a minito, too weak to be an angel."

Lily was about to slap him silly when Crystal stopped her. She then grabbed two things out of Lily's pocket and gave them to Areon. [Just guess what they are. Or at least the first one. Go ahead. Guess.]

Areon grabbed the healing potion and gulped it down.

"What's that?" he asked pointing to the dragoon spirit, which was already glowing faintly.

"Just grab it." Crystal ordered. He did what he was told, and it burst with green light.

"What the..." said both Areon and Lily.

"No way! How could that ungrateful little _brat_ be a dragoon! NOTE, that he has not yet said 'Thanks for the healing potion'."

"He could be a dragoon because the spirit wants him too." she said calmly. Crystal was obviously not nearly as bothered with his ungratefullness as she was. [Is that a word?]

"So... I'm a dragoon?"

Crystal nodded.

"Are you two dragoons?"

"Yes. I'm the Red-Eye, Lily here is the White-Silver.

Areon smirked.

"Of course she is."

"What do you mean, _of course I am_?"

"Everybody's heard the legends of the Second Dragon Campaign. Shana and Mirinda were the weakest dragoons."

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!!!" Lily screamed, hitting him in the head. Then, satisfied and happy, she said, "Well, as much as I hate you, I guess you have to come with us."

"Where are we going?"

"Actually," said Crystal, "We don't know yet."

#########IN####JOSH'S####BEDROOM######

Josh was sitting on his bed thinking. /Tanya thinks she's so smart. I should be ordering her around. She's fifteen! And I did feel a power in that girl. Not an angel power. Just that of an ordinary wingly. With purple hair. Why is this so confusing?/

#####BACK####IN#####FLETZ####

"Are you sre you didn't see a girl with a guy slinged over her shoulder fly through here?" Crystal was trying to look as cute as she could so that the security guard would at least give her a clue.

"Well... I didn't see a girl, but there was an unconcious guy floating off to the southwest, near Lohan."

Crystal smiled.

"Did you hear that guys? We're going to Lohan!"

"Awwww," Areon moaned, "Why Lohan? Lohan is the dumbest city in Endiness!"

"No, the dumbest city in Endiness is Fletz." said Lily.

"Why's that?"

"My life ended here." she said with a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Oh, so you're a zombie than?"

Lily, needless to say, got mad. So she hit him and called him a dumbass. And they set off to Lohan, despite Areon's protests and attempts to insult Lily. Unfortunatly for him, all of those insults ended up earning him a knock upside the head. And every time he'd call her an evel hell witch, so he got hit again. Then Crystal would sigh. Ten minutes later it would start all over again. For twelve hours, until they finally got to Lohan.

Well... how's that? Review !!!!! Please?


	6. Meet the Parents

Author's note: Thank you so much Rosesama for reviewing every single chapter I write up!! hugs I love you!!! Read on-

On the road to Lohan.....

"_Why_ do we have to go to Lohan?" Areon moaned.

"You have asked that a million times. What have I told you every time?" said Lily, clenching her fists.

"I'm not asking _you_. I don't like you. Every time I ask _Crystal_ why we're going to Lohan, _you_ say its because you feel like it. And if _you_ want to go to Lohan, why are we going?"

"Look you little brat! We are going to Lohan to avenge our town and our parents. Anymore questions?"

"You two are related?!" he gasped. He rushed over to Crystal.

"Oh Soa! No living creature should have to live with that _thing_! How do you live?"

Crystal sighed, "I manage."

"Don't _encourage_ him, Crystal!"

"Well, he's right. You're a pain in the butt, and wipe that sneer off your face, Areon, so are you!"

Areon frowned. /Avenge your town?/

" Are you guys survivors of Donau? The king said that everybody who lived there died."

"Well obviously, the king was wrong." said Lily, rolling her eyes.

"Well I think Endiness would be much better off if you had died." Areon remarked.

"Proves how smart _you_ are. Where are your parents anyway? Don't they want you at home, so you can torture them?"

"The're dead."

"Why? Did you kill them?"

"Lily! Don't say things like that. An I have had enough of you two's constant argueing! Will you _please_ just shut up for ten minutes?" Crystal asked.

"I'll shut up if we can take _him_ back to Fletz where he belongs!"

"Lily, you know we can't take him back to Fletz. He's a dragoon now."

Lily sighed, "I guess you're right. If we _did_ bring him back, the people of Fletz wouldn't be very happy with us anyway."

Areon growled. Oddly enough, he decided to froget about it. He had more inportant things to worry about...

**#######Flashback########**

"Mom!" called a younger Areon. He was walking into his old house, in Lohan. He was probably ten years old. His clothes, unlike they were now, were untorn and clean. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

Suddenly his mom and dad came out of the kitchen. His mom and long red hair, his dad, short and blonde. They were having a hard time walking.

"_Dad!_ What are you doing home, you need to be at work!"

Areon's father tripped over a table.

"I quit my job. My boss told me to, hic _get to work_. I can't have him bossin' hic me around like that!"

Areon's mother then tripped over her feet and passed out.

"You guys wreak of alcohol. Are you drunk?"

"That is none of your business!!!" he said, throwing a vase at him. It hit the young Areon in the side of the head, making nasty cuts and gashes on the left side of his face. He then ran up to his room, with his father chasing him, and grabbed his knife from the bedside table. He then went to his closet and grabbed his backpack.

"Get back here boy!" yelled Areon's father, climbing up the stairs. As soon as he saw Areon with his knife and backpack, he growled.

"You can't just leave, Areon. I'm your hic father. You can't leave." he said, barely being able to stand on two feet.

"Watch me."

Areon put his daggar in its sheath, rolled down the stairs, tripping his dad as he went. He opened his backpack, running to the kitchen. While he was there, he found a ton of empty bottles on the ground. He had no time to pay attention to it, because his father was starting to recover from the fall down the stairs. So he grabbed what he could and ran out the front door. Areon ran until he was past Lohan city limits.

/So now what? Where should I go?/

Areon just roamed around for the next few days. Hunting what he could find, and when he couldn't find anything, he just grabbed some food from his backpack. A few weeks later, the people of Serdio considered him dead. Areon just decided to live in Fletz for four years, trying to live as normal a life as he could...

PRESENT#######TIME#####

"Areon?" said Crystal, waving her hand in front of his face.

"What?" he snapped, coming back to reality.

"You were just staring into space. We're here! Welcome to Lohan."

/Wonderful. Lohan. Just what I've always wanted./

As they entered the city, a woman from the crowd screamed.

"Areon!"

"Ahhh!"

The woman was in her mid-forties. With red hair. Needless to say, Areon got mad.

"Just leave me alone mom, I don't want to talk to you."

"_Don't talk to your mother like that!"_, still, needless to say, Areon's dad popped out of the large crowd.

"Oh look, his mom and dad. That little lying, ungratefull brat can't be trusted, Crystal. Why can't we drop him off here with his parents?" Lily said, enraged.

Everybody chose to ignore Lily's comments. They were all paying attention to Areon's crying mother and fuming father.

"Where have you been all this time?" asked his mother.

"Who cares Anya? He ran from us hic his parents!"

"You'd probably kill me if I didn't anyway." Areon said, crossing his arms.

Areon's father [I'm calling him Bill, kay] lept forward to strike his son, just to find his wrist in Areon's grasp.

"If I were you, I'd try my best not to aggrivate me." Areon said calmly. ?He reached his other hand into his pocket and pulled out his dragoon spirit. Paying no attntion to the crowds gasps, ohhs, and awws, he transformed. He threw Bill into the crowd so hard he knocked out a few innocent bystanders in the process.

"Areon!" screamed Crystal.

"What?" yelled Areon, returning to his normal self.

"I don't want everybody in Endiness to know that there are dragoons still. They'll get all freaked out. Now the word is going to be spread about everywhere!"

"Ahh relax. What could happen?"

"Lots of things."

"Can't you just beat up anybody who tries to hurt you?"

"You are the stupidest person I've ever met, Areon." moaned Lily.

"Don't you remember that you were under house arrest forever? You haven't met alot of people"

"Crystal! Did you tell him that?"

"I did. How can that hurt?"

Lily sighed.

"Areon, why did you lie to us about you're parents?" asked Crystal.

"They're drunks."

"No wonder you turned out so bad." - Guess who said it.

"You're an evil hell witch, Lily."

SMACK!!!

"Oww."

Well, that's why Areon didn't want to go to Lohan. In the next chappy: Will Crystal, Lily and Areon ever find Tanya and Josh? Will Lily and Areon ever shut up? **REVIEW**and find out!


	7. A New Face

Author's note: Hello Rose! [And whoever is reading this and not reviewing] Ya know, I don't like people who read and not review. So if you are doing that, **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!** It's not too hard =) Just click that little button in the corner. Well Rose, as much as I would love to answer every single one of your questions, [you're right, I do know - ] I can't tell you all those things. Thanx for putting me on all your fave lists and your author alert!!!!!! I always check my stats page, _all_ the time. And last year, shcool started September 8th here in Alaska. Anyway, I can partly answer a couple questions. And possibly make more. Soooooo, read on-

"Why do you want me to attack Furni?"

Tanya stared at the girl in front of her. She had purple hair and deep blue eyes, with pearly white wings sprouting out of her back. She was not a dragoon, nor was she a wingly. The woman in front of her was an angel.

"We have confirmation that there are two angels in that town. Our last ettempt to catch one did not work out, because_ someone_," she explained, shooting a nasty glare at Josh, who was leaning against a wall, " let her escape with the Dragoon Spirit of the _White Silver Dragon_. Her companion 'stole' his spirit. I have aranged for those two meddlesome girls to get false information as to where we are. You will meet them at Furni, I want the wingly killed, take the other one to Hellena."

The angel rolled her eyes.

"Why did you have Hellena rebuilt anyway?"

Tanya sighed. /Is it me, or are all the people older than me a lower rank and a much smaller IQ?/

"Hellena was rebiult so that we would have somewhere to put the angels." Tanya said as slowly and as calmly as she could.

"And why should I betray my own race?" asked the twenty-seven year old angel.

"Because if you don't, I'll have you locked up as well."

The angel growled.

"For Soa's sake!" yelled Tanya, " We only let you join because you were a dragoon. Now that you _lost_ your spirit in Donau, I don't know why Hoshiko doesn't just lock you up anyway!"

"**_Let me join!!!"_** the angel screamed, glowing witha fiant purple light, "**_You captured me, and forced me to join your stupid organization. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."_**

Tanya stepped back, fear clearly visible in her eyes.

"Ahh... what if I were to tell you that know where your sister is?"

The angel returned to normal.

"Oh really?"

#####BACK###IN####LOHAN

"Mom, why can't you tell me where they went?"

Areon was staring at his mother,Anya, in his old home. Crystal and Lily were sitting down on the couch.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry, Areon. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Didn't you see, mom, I'm a dragoon now, I won't get hurt."

Anya sighed, a tear falling down her cheek. /Why me?/

"I guess you're right. Thier names are Tanya and Josh. The Sea Dragoon told me not to tell anyone I saw them. They went to Furni. You should hurry, they said something about angels and Hellena prison."

Lily gasped.

"Hellena prison!? The Serdian government tore it down two hundred years ago!"

"Oh? Didn't you hear? Somebody had it rebuilt just a few months ago."

"So they must have had it rebuilt just for locking up angels." said Areon after a minute of thinking, "Well, let's go to Hellena."

Areon rushed out the door, Lily right behind him.

"Wait, Areon." she said, grabbing his hand.

"What?"

"How do you know that what your mom's saying is true?"

"Are you calling her a liar?" he asked, half surprised, half angry.

"No. I'm just saying she's a drunk, right? How do you know she just didn't _imagine_ she saw Tanya and Josh?"

"Did she _look_ drunk just then?" Areon asked, rolling his eyes.

Before Lily could answer, Crystal walked out of the house.

"Are you two argueing again?"

"No." Both of them said as quickly as possible.

Areon pulled away from Lily and rushed over to Crystal.

"You never told me exactly how you manage to live with that _thing_ we call Lily." he said, holding her hand.

"Stop flirting with her, you freak!!"

"Umm... whatever. Anyway, let's just go to Furni."

"Crystal. A drunk just told us to go to Furni. Why would we go there?"

"We don't have any other ideas as to where they are, Lily." said Crystal, sighing.

"It doesn't make any sense. Why would somebody start in Donau, and go to Lohan if they were just going to Furni anyway? Why don't they just skip Lohan and go strait to Furni?"

"They probably just wanted to lose us." replied Areon, annoyed.

"Let's just go, OK you guys?" said Crystal, grabbing her bag.

"Fine."

"Good."

##WHEREVER###TANYA####AND###JOSH##ARE##

"Josh!"

"What is it Tanya?"

"I just wanted to tell you that we have a new member of our group. And guess what? He's a dragoon. Just let me remind you, he has not lost his dragoon spirit to a stupid wingly yet."

"The keyword there is _yet_."

"Listen Josh. There are not alot of dragoon spirits out there we are lucky to have what we do. When the first angel killed the dragoons of the Second Dragoon Campiagn two hundred years ago, she stole all of the dragoon spirits from them. Lucky for us, we turned out to be thier destined masters. Now _you and Violet_ have put two of them in the enemy hands!"

"Look in the pocket of he clothes you wore during the attack."

Tanya did as she was told. She gasped when she found the Dragoon Spirit of the Jade Dragon was gone.

"You have lost a spirit as well, Tanya. I can sense that it belongs to a young boy who can use it to turn ino a dragoon. Besides, it's three against four."

"The thing is Josh, _the Gold and Thunder spirits have no owners!!_ So that makes it three against two!"

"Whatever."

Well Rose? And the mean people who don't review? **REVIEW!!!**


	8. Thunder

Authors note: HAHAHAHAHA!!! I love your reviews Rose, very entertaining and kind. I'll put my new award up on the wall !! I don't think I made this very clear, but the new angel is named Violet. And about Areon's mom, Tanya flew to Lohan and threatened her. Otherwise, she would not have given them the false info. Anyway, what are you suggesting? Areon/Crystal or Areon/Lily ? I'm twirling those ideas around in my head. Give me some input!!! Last, but not least, you're welcome =) READ ON-

Violet sat one of the many rooftops of Furni. She stared at the 'water city' in front of her. She knew one of the angels that lived here. He was a very good freind of hers. But then her mother, step-father and half-sister left to live in Bale. But soon after, her sister was ran away, in fear of drawing attention to their angel mother. Her wingly step-father went looking for her, but he never returned. Violet had assumed that her sister was dead for three years, but now that she knew her sister was alive, she felt more miserable as she did when she thought she was dead. They were real close, yet she would have felt alot better if her sister was dead.

/What?/

Violet reached in her pocket, pulling out the purple stone inside.

"The owner is nearby." she whispered to herself. The mistress gave her the Dragoon Spirit of the Thunder Dragon. It did not respond to her, but she wanted to see if it responded to one of the angels in Furni. Now that it was responding to something, Violet looked down below. She was getting some nasty stares from the people below, but nobody there was an angel. See, unlike winglies, angels can not hide thier wings, making them very easy to find.

She looked down on the city below, remembering what Tanya said. _Don't attack until **she** arrives._ /What do I care about her orders. I'll just get it over with now./

She spread her wings, pocketed the dragoon spirit, and grabbed her bow and arrow. She took careful aim and pulled her arm back. The arrow sparked with white light, and flew to its target, the keeper of the weapon shop. Violet got there just in time to see him pull the arrow out of his left arm. The man grabbed a rapier from the shelf and thrust it into her side.

As the blood gushed from her side, the angel was covered in a white light. It spread throughout the entire city, crushing everything in its path. Every building plunged into the water below. Every human dead from the devistating angel magic. Exept...

###ON###THE#####OTHER###SIDE#OF#TOWN...

Emerald popped her head above the water, gasping for air. [We're just gonna call her Em, okies:)]

/Ahhh! What just happened./

Looking around her, she gasped. She was in the water, seemingly in the ocean. Looking down into the water, she found the ruins of Furni, along with the bodies of about a million innocent people. Pushing herself to float on her back, she saw the strangest thing she ever saw.

Three angels, weapons drawn in the middle of a showdown. The first, with a bow and arrow, purple hair, blue eyes, and was glowing with a white light. Another, with sky blue hair and eyes, was glowing with a white glow. Not the king of white around the other girl, the kind of white that you see in the middle of a candle flame, the hottest part of the fire. She was wielding a katana. The last angel, a male, with blonde-brown hair and green eyes, was useing a stiletto, and covered in a golden glow.

The last two angels seemed to be paired up against the purple-haird one. Though she was outnumbered, she seemed to have the upper hand. Until the male flew at her and knocked her into the water with such an impact that Em almost drowned. The dragoon spirit came out of her pocket and flew towards Em. It came right to her hand, almost immediately, she was coated in purple armor. Violet noticed this, held out her hand and shut up the angels in a light purple barrier of light.

"Sorry mom."

The three of them dissapeared, leaving Em alone to think about the events of the last ten minutes. She did not have much time to think, however, because three more dragoons flew at her.

"Damn it!! We're too late!!" yelled Lily.

She turned over to Em, anger obvious in her face. /That girl... she's a dragoon too./

"**Star Children!"**

Em tried to dodge the balls of light headed towards her but there were too many. One of them collided with her chest, sending her into the ocean below.

/Oh Soa.../

She swam through the water, flew up behind Lily, and kicked her in the head.

Lily soon recovered, and flew back up.

"Why did you do this to Furni!!??" she asked.

"What are you talking about? I live here!! I didn't destroy the town!" Em hollered back.

"Liar! What did you do to Jun???" Lily yelled, tears welling in her eyes.

"I don't even know who that is."

"Crystal."

"What is it Areon?"

"Who's Jun?" he asked, staring at Lily.

"Lily's real mom. She never told me anything about her, though. Whenever I asked, she got all scary and started yelling at me." Crystal answered after thinking for a few seconds.

"You do so know where she is! Where did you guys take her?"

"I'm telling you, I didn't take her anywhere!"

"You lie!! I'll kill you!"

Lily pulled back an arrow and let it fly. However, her hands were shaking from trying to hold back her sobs, so her aim was off.

**"Atomic Mind!"**

The force of the attack sent Lily crashing into the water, and as you know, water and electricity don't go well together.

If you want to find out what happens next, _**REVIEW!!!**_


	9. How Does He Really Feel?

Author's note: Areon and Crystal did not try to help because they thought Lily could handle the new Thunder Dragoon on her own, but they were wrong. Lily would have gotten mad at them anyways. The person that splashed into the water, sending the dragoon spirit to Em was Violet. And yes, the angel dude was her 'freind' mentioned earlier. You, Rose, get an award for Best Reviewer!!!!! Not to mention, only reviewer. But that's OK. Most people [at least I] can't resist cliking on a story that has 20 chapters _and_ has been updated recently!!! This will be much longer than that. Anyway, it's time to write the story! Read on-

Crystal screamed. Lily was rendered unconcious by the electric shock, and was now slowly sinking into the water.

"Go get her." Crystal whispered to Areon.

So Areon flew down to the piont where he was right above the water. He made an air bubble around himself, and dove down into the water. /I hope she's okay./ he thought.

Areon squinted his eyes for any sign of Lily. It took about ten seconds for him to find her, dragoon armor deactivated. [I hope I spelled that right.] He grabbed her in his arms and flew up into the air, panting.

"Okay, Areon go put her on the shore."

Areon looked to the nearest shore, about two miles away. It wouldn't usually be much of a problem, but wieghed down by Lily, it would take a while. He would live though. So he started flying off into the distence, leaving Crystal and Em alone.

"Did you try to kill her?" Crystal asked, putting her hand on the hilt of her wingly sword.

"No. I just tried to make her leave me alone. She was spouting nonsence about taking Jun away, and I swear to Soa, I have no clue who she is."

"That's okay. Lily tends to jump to conclusions about things like that." explained Crystal sighing.

" That's alright. So, who _is_ Jun anyway?"

"Her mother. She lives here."

"Oh. The odd light most likely killed her. It killed everybody else."

Crystal looked up. She was staring at the water, at all the innocent people that had been killed. /How could Tanya and Josh be so heartless?/

"What light?"

"I don't know. All of a sudden there was a white light, and... everybody was dead." Em said slowly.

"There were some survivors other than me.", she continued, "Three angels, two girls and a guy. The guy and one of the girls were ganging up on a purple haired one. The guy knocked her into the water and she had my new dragoon spirit in her pocket. It came flying at my and I turned into this." She said pointing at her new armor.

"When she say me transform, she said somthing, encxased the other two angels in purple balls, anmd they all got teleported out of here. Then you three arrived..."

Crystal deactivated her dragoon armor, and activated her wingly wings.

"Understood. So, why don't you come with us. We were heading off to find the people who destroyed Donau. Lily and I used to live there. There's probably some sort of connection between the two attacks."

"Sure. Oh, my name's Emerald, but I'd rather you call me Em."

"Kay. I'm Crystal, the guy who got Lily out of the water is Areon."

####WITH####AREON####

/I hope she makes it/ Areon thought, staring at Lily's pale face.He was at the shore, beyond Furni city limits. He put the purple-haired girl on the ground.

/Good. Thank Soa, she's breathing./ he thought, letting out a deep breath.

##WITH######VIOLET###AND####TANYA

"What?!"

"They never showed up in Furni, so I just took the angels and trashed the 'town'"

"I _saw_ Anya give them the false information, Violet."

"Well they probably didn't believe her. She _is_ a drunk you know."

"They have her son with them, they _have_ to believe her. You deliberatly didn't capture the half-breed!"

"I'm sorry." Violet said sarcasticly, eyes turning red.

**_"I'm sorry, for not bringing my own sister to Hellena!!!"_**

Josh ran over to Tanya.

"Tanya, if you need the girl brought to Hellena, I'll do it."

"Thank you Josh. I'll be telling Hoshiko about this, Violet." Tanya said, walking away.

Voilet turned back into her normal blue eyed, no strange light around her, self.

##ON##OUR#####HERO'S####CAMPGROUND

"Crystal, what is _she_ doing here?"

"She's joining us, Areon. And her name is Em, not she."

"She nearly killed Lily, how do you know she won't beat the crap out of you?"

"Em attacked Lily out of self-defense. It was Lily's fault for jumping to conclusions."

"Whatever. Look, Lily needs you to get her into some dry clothes. She's unconcious and cold. Hurry up."

"Why are you telling her to, when you so clearly want to do it yourself?" Em remarked quietly.

"I heard that,pervert."

"What're you gonna do about it?"

Areon got mad and clenched his fists, but said nothing.

----Later that night...

Lily was alone in her tent, unconcious. The others had made sure she was alive, and changed her into dry clothes, though they had no clue when she would wake up. So they all went to sleep. Not a good idea

Josh had arrived at the campground to fulfill his mission. It was not to kill the dragoons, just to take 'the girl'. He looked around until he found the right tent. Going inside, he found that the girl was unconcious. Good. That makes things easy.

He grabbed Lily and walked off. Closing his eyes, to contact Hoshiko,he dissapeared.

Lily: AHHH!! Where is he taking me?

I can't tell you.

Lily: Well why not?

It's none of your business.

Lily: -marvels at my sheer stupidity- -eyes turn red- **_What do you mean it's none of my business!!! Josh is taking me somewhere and I don't know where!!!_**

You are supposed to be unconcious.

Lily: So?

Well be quiet, you'll wake up all my other precious characters.

Well? Rose, do you want Areon/Lily or Areon/Crystal? Please tell me in your review, I need to know, so that I can make it happen. I was thinking about one of them when I made up Areon. Try to guess.GAHHHH! School starts in... 31... 1... 2! Ahhhhh! Three days. I thought I said that three days ago. Whoops. September 2nd. I'm so sad. IT will make me feel better if you **_REVIEW !!!!!_**


	10. I Woke Up In Hell

Authors note: I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!! My computer broke down so I had to get it fixed, and obviously I have not been able to update for two months!!! The computer got some stupid virus that wouldn't let me connect to the internet.

To the reviewers:

Rose: I like the signiture! And about Areon and Lily, this chapter will have alot to do with Areon's feelings for her. And he IS NOT flirting with Crystal, it's just to get on Lily's nerves. Lily, however has no earthly clue how he feels, and sees him as no more than a little brat who does not deserve the name of Dragoon. Kinda sad huh? :(

Alphablades: I can't tell you what Lily's other half is yet!! The dragoon spirits mentioned were: Fire Crystal and Josh, Light Lily, Wind Areon, Thunder Em and water Tanya. The ones that are unmentioned for now are the Golden Dragoon Spirit and Dark Dragoon Spirit. They are currently in the possesion of the Tanya, Josh, Violet and all those evil people.

And thanks to: john, jami, Kurst, and kyubisama99!

You can be put on To the Reviewers if you give me a long review or ask a question. once again, I AM SO SORRY!! So with that said, read on-

**Chapter 10**

Areon opened his eyes. He had heard a noise. Not the kind of noise he could describe, he hadn't heard it before. He left his tent to go investigate. The sun had just risen into the sky, enableing him to look aroung the camp.

Nothing looked wrong. Everything was just as he remembered it when he went to bed the night before. So he went to see Crystal. Sleeping. He went to Em's tent. Sleeping. He went to Lily's tent. And he stumbled back at what saw inside. Nothing.

"Crystal!"

Areon went to Crystal's tent as fast as he could to wake her up. He shook her shoulder over and over again until she slowly opened her eyes.

"Areon? Whatzamatter?"

"We need to get her out of here! Make her go away!"

Crystal sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to soak this all in. Areon just woke her up at the crack of dawn, just so he could spout some nonsence about making "her" go away. She yawned and sighed.

"Areon, who is 'she'?"

"Em! Lily is gone and it's her fault."

"Wait! What do you mean Lily's gone? She can't just dissappear!", Crystal said like she only heard the second part.

"EM! Em took Lily somewhere, can't you hear me!"

"Why do you care if Li ly's gone?"

"...Um... she's a dragoon... we'll need her for whatever Soa will get us into." Areon desperatly tried to think of something. Crystal, obviously, was not convinced.

"Follow me, Areon."

Areon did as he was told as Crystal left her tent, going to Lily's. In seeing that she was not there, she was not surprised. /Areon wouldn't lie like that. After all the only person who doesn't know that he likes Lily is Lily./

"Now Areon, we will go to Em's tent. And I'm willing to bet my sword that she is in there, minding her own business, most likely sleeping, and has nothing to do with Lily's dissappearence." She opened the flap door thingy, you know the little zipper- door thing, I really don't know what its called ' and there was Em. Just lying there, asleep.

######HELLENA#######PRISON##

"mmmnnnnn" Lily moaned as she woke up. She sat up. /Ouch/ Her back was sore from the pathetic excuse for a bed she had slept on the night before.

"So. Your finally up."

Lily turned around.

"AHH! Where am I? And who are you?"

"You are in Hellena Prison. And if you think about it, you'll probably figure out who I am."

Lily looked into his deep blue eyes. Then a shock of reilization hit her. The man who killed Sarah and John.

"My name is Josh. I destroyed Donau."

**"Why did you bring me here?"** Her eyes were starting to go crimson.

"You know why you're here. Half-angel."

**_"How do you know that! Only one person in the world knows that, and for all I know, she's dead!"_** Lily was now glowing with a strong white light.

"She... isn't dead.. she's in this very building... Violet."

**_"You mean you locked her up!! Let her out or I'll kill you! You're lucky to be alive right know anyway."_**

As the room filled with a white light, Josh quickly got out of the room and shut the door hard behind him.

"How'd it go?" asked Violet.

Josh just stood there with his back against the door of the cell. He was shaking violently in fear.

"How... d... do you think it went? She almost killed me. Why don't you just talk to her?"

"I _can't_ talk to her. You don't get it. I have to make sure she's okay from afar. I can't talk to her. I can't let her know I've betrayed her, our mom, and our entire race. Besides, Tanya told you to. She understands that."

"Hoshiko's not gonna care about stupid things like that."

"I'm not high enough rank to take direct orders from her. And if I were to talk to her, then she'd attack me, so my power will leak out and blow this place to hell, just like it did to Furni."

Josh rolled his eyes.

"Do you not get it? That is exactly what Hoshiko wants! The reason we are imprisoning angels is so that we can get a large number of them mad, and they'll destroy everything. Just like Soa wants. Just like he has wanted since the end of the First Dragon Campaign."

"Well Tanya never told me this. **She just said that her mistress wanted all the angels gone, and it was either bring her the angels or be killed**. **_If I knew the world would be destroyed because of it, I wouldn't have helped_**."

The red eyes and purple glow scared him off, so she sighed and walked to Tanya's room.

########CAMP####THE###NEXT###MORNING####---Sunrise

/Why does nobody believe me?/ Areon was sitting on a log, thinking about Lily. /Why are we just sitting around when we don't know where Lily is? Why is Emerald still here? And why has she not told anybody where Liliy is?/ Areon grabbed his daggar from beside him and stared at it. /And why am I not doing anything about it?/ He got up and ran. He ran to the pond where Em was washing her face.

"Hyaaaa!"

Areon charged toward Em with fire in his eyes. Then he held her head under the water until she kicked him off. Em got out of the water, gasping for breath.

"What's _wrong _ with you? You can't just attack people for no reason!"

"TELL ME WHERE LILY IS!!!"

"What makes you think I know?"

"You attacked her! You have something against her!"

"I don't even know her! I attacked her out of self-defence. She was accusing me of stupid things that don't make sense, just like you are know."

"How do I know that you _didn't_ take Jun away?"

"Did you _see_ me take anybody away?"

"KNOCK IT OFF!!"

Crystal had heard most of the arguement from behind a tree. She had walked over to Areon, who was just standing there with his daggar held tightly in his hand.

"Areon, Em has no reason to take Lily anywhere. Now just settle down. Tomorrow we will find Lily okay?"

"Fine."

11124566666666666666780

Well? Tell me what ya think, **I need some reviews, people!!!!!**


	11. Gorgeous Goth

Author's note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been kind of busy.

To the Reviewers:

Rose: No, I did not mean hell as in short for Hellena, I ment it as in a very bad place that Lily has no desire to be. AND you need to update your story! I have to see what happens next.

Neo-Heatnix: I can't tell you things like that!! Thanx for reading and putting me on your fave stories list!

EVERYBODY: If you like the bands Default and Evanescense, can you check out my InuYasha sonfics? I think they are very sad, so be careful.

**OK peoples!! Enough with the meaningless piddly crap! We need some action! Exitement! Plot twists! Death and destruction!!!** Now that I have your full attention, read on-

####RANDOM####LITTLE########VILLAGE

"Hurry up Areon! We'll never find her if you keep slowing us down." Crystal called. The group was walking through a random little village.

Areon looked up at her. He knew she was right, He was just thinking about something. He never had been able to keep up with anybody when something on his mind. /Where could Lily be?/ He ran up to the girls. He had accepted the fact that Em had nothing to do with Lily's dissapearence. But if it wasn't Em, who was it?

"AHHH!!!"

A nearby building crumbled, sending shards of ice in every direction. One of them barely missed Em's face, causing the scream.

Crystal looked up and saw Tanya and Josh, Tanya in the air, Josh on top of a building.

"Hey Josh, anybody down there that you recognize?" Tanya asked smiling

Josh looked down at the people below. One girl had silver hair and crimson eyes and her sword drawn. He had definantly seen her before. She was slowly gaining red dragoon armor. The other two, following her, were transforming into the Thunder and Jade Dragoons.

Crystal came flying up with her sword ready to strike. It was a waste of time, however, because it only hit Tanya's water shield.

"YOU!! You destroyed Donau, you killed Sarah and John, you will die!"

Tanya rolled her eyes.

"Josh, we don't have time for this, we have the angel, now let's just go." She flew off.

"If you want to find me, I'll be at Hellena with the White Silver Dragoon."

"Hellena... how do we get there?" asked Areon eagerly.

"We're gonna have to fly."

####HELLENA### ####TANYA'S###ROOM##

**_"You crazy bitch!!"_**

"Violet, what are you doing?"

_**" You made me bring my sister here. I had to bring my mother here because of you! Why didn't you teel me that I was just helping to destroy the world?"**_

"I have no reason to tell you anything!"

_**"Well, you'll regret not telling me anything! Do you have anything you want to say before I kill you?"**_

"If you kill me Violet, you're gonna get it from Hoshiko." Tanya smiled and put her hand in her poket, where her dragoon spirit was.

_**"Your dragoon spirit will not help you now. And I don't care about Hoshiko! As long as she doesn't kill me before my family makes thier escape."**_

Tanya closed her eyes and started turning into a dragoon. But something was wrong. The ice was surruonding her, but she was not transforming. /What's going on?/

**_"It's no use Tanya. The ice is melting and you will be exposed."_** She drew an arrow out of her quiver and fastened it on her bow. The angel took aim and waited for her pray to come into view.

All Tanya could do however, was take her spear and hope Violet had crappy aim.

The ice was taking a long time to melt, as if it was trying to prolong Tanya's suffering. It was starting to get on her nerves. So she got up and chipped away at the ice until she could poke her spear through.

The rest of the ice melted instantly then, and Violet took her shot. The next few seconds seemed to go in slow motion for Tanya. The arrow was heading striaght for her. She could feelher heart pounding in her hands. Suddenly she gagged.

The arrow had hit her right in the neck. She fell to the ground, drooling blood.

#####LILY'S####CELL####

Lily was lying on her bed, stareing at the ceiling. /I wonder where Crystal is right now? Does she know where I am? Why do they need a half-angel anyway? Where is Violet? Is she okay?/ All of these questions were whirling around in her head. Too bad she didn't know the answers to any of them.

"It's time to come out."

Lily perked up her head and looked at the door.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Valen. I've come in Josh's place to take you to our master." The man looked like he was in his early twentys. He had evil looking black hair and peircing green eyes. He wore a plain black shirt and blue jeans. Overall, he looked like a goth. An incredibly handsome, beutiful goth. /Don't know about you, but I'm trying not to drool at the picture in my head)/

"Really? Where is he?", her heart was pounding so loud, if Valen was a few steps closer he would hear it.

"He is with Tanya. Now follow me."

Lily followed him, of course. When outside the cell, she saw one of her worst nightmares. Rows and rows of angels. Every one of them tied to a rope, marching to a specific place. She was brought out of her trance of shock when Valen grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the line.

"Hey!" Before she could get mad at him, her hands were tied to the rope.

"Don't waste your time trying to escape. There are guards everywhere. 100 to 1." Valen then walked off. /Cute but evil. That's too bad./ she thought.

"Lily? Is that you?"

"Mom?"

Lily turned around and found Jun. An angel with sky blue hair and bright blue eyes was looking back at her, about to cry.

"Oh Soa, it is you! If only I knew what was up ahead." she sighed.

"Mom, have you seen Violet anywhere?"

Jun's eyes filled themselves with tears at her duaghter's name.

"What's wrong!? She's still alive, right?"

"Oh, yes, she's alive. She betrayed Liam and I though."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Violet is working with them," tears were running down her cheek, "It was her that took us both to Hellena."

"But... how could she do that to him?! And her own mom? Has she gone out of her mind?"

"I'd like to think so..."

It was quiet for a while as Lily tried to take in this new information, while Jun tried to dry up her tears before a guard noticed. After a while Lily heard something.

"Wha...?"

"LILY!"

Josh ran up to her and started untieing Lily's hands from the larger rope.

"Um... last time I checked you weren't on my side."

"I'll tell you why I'm doing this in a second... there! Come on." He took her arm and ran the way that Lily came.

"Where are we going?" she asked, starting to get annoyed and confused.

"It's about Violet."

"What about her? Have you people brainwashed her? She would never bring my mother here of her own free will."

"She _did_ do of her own free will. And she feels very bad about that. This is why she killed Tanya.

"Did she really kill Tanya? Good for her!" Lily said with a smile.

"GET AWAY FROM LILY!!!"

Lily turned around and gasped.

So? Whay do you think of Valen? If you have played Chrono Cross, picture him as Karsh with blach hair and green eyes. No axe though.

BUUH-BYE!!


	12. The ALMOST Escape

Author's note: Hey, I'm sorry people. My computer is the biggest piece of crap the world has ever seen. Don't be surprised if I don't review, or don't update for two months at random times. And then when it gets fixed, I find alot of really good fanfiction, and then I get really lazy and piled with homework. And THEN there comes this challenge on Fictionalley. If you like Harry Potter, please click my profile and read The Day of Massive Barf. Again, I'M SORRY! And as a way of telling you I'm sorry, I'm going to tell you what Lily's other half is!

To the Reviewers!

Rose: WTF? Are you out of your ing mind? You had better start posting A.W.A SOON or I'm gonna have an emotional breakdown. And if it isn't like you say and better than it used to be... sharpens knives. But as long as you're going to I can forgive you. Anyway, I hoped somebody would like Valen. I think we should start a fanclub! And YES, Valen WILL be in this chapter.droooool And if you're drawing pictures of him, can you send me one:)

Darkblaze Remix: THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Auraangel:Thanx for putting me on your fave list!

Areon stared at the scene before his eyes with a look of shock on his face. There was that jerk Josh, ( Crystal had told Em and him all the horrible details about his attack on Donau), he was holding Lily's arm while she stared at him with disbelief. That was when he remembered that she thought of him as a nasty, annoying slug that was good for nothing but being a dragoon, if he was even _good_ for that. .

"What are you doing! Leave Lily alone before I cut off your arm." yelled Crystal with her sword drawn.

"I didn't do anything to her. I helped her escape"

" Well then, where are you going"

"This whole place is going to get blown up by an another angel if Lily stays here. So that means I'm going to get blown to pieces. I'm taking her with me so that all the angels don't get blown up."

"What angels"

"Crap."

Crystal and Areon looked at him like he was the most clueless person in the world (he probably was anyway )). Em just recently became _very_ interested with her feet. It only stayed that way for about ten seconds, because an evil sounding scream came from the other side of the hall.

"**_JOSH! Where is she"_**

Purple light filled the room. Not a good kind, an eerie kind that make you want to scream like a five year old.

**_"Tell me where Lily is, before you get yourself killed."_**

"Let me go Josh. If she wants to see me, let her."

"She brought her own mom here, what makes you think she won't just lock you up" he asked, sounding irritated.

**_"So what? Why do you care anyway"_** Josh let her go sure enough. Not because of what she said, but the fact that people could be normal at one minute and then they would be glowing an odd color always kinda scared him.

"Oh! Lily there you are, come here." Violet said with a sudden smile on her face, pointing at the ground in front of her.

"Hello Violet. Are you having fun sending your loved ones to prison" asked Lily with her armed crossed.

"Will you just listen to me for a minute"

"Your own _mother_! I know you hate her, and you hate me, but what about Liam. Do you hate him now? Because I know he doesn't hate you."

"No of course I don't hate Liam. It's anything _but_ hate. And I don't hate you either. This isn't your fault. It was mom's fault." Tears were forming in Violet's eyes and she was trying not to make them fall.

"Then why did you bring Liam here if you don't hate him. If you could really hate your owm mom so much, why didn't you take only her. Why did you take anybody in the first place? Do you feel pleasure in seeing people in pain and sending them to their deaths? Or is it that you have something against winglys? Whatever it is, I'd like to know."

Everybody else was watching the scene with no clue what was going on. /Is her mom dead/ thought Areon/And who is Liam. Is he her dad/

"You know, we feel kinda out of place here, so either tell us what this is about or save this for another time."

Violet turned around to face the one who decided to interrupt.

"Who are these people", she asked Lily.

"Crystal, daughter of the people who adopted me, Areon the phycotic smart-mouth, and Em, resident of Furni, who I need to apologize to, because it was you who took mom away and destroyed Furni. Not her. Why was it necessary to abolish the entire town anyway"

"To draw out Liam and Jun. But that isn't the point. I'm helping you out of here. As long as you promise to get Liam and mom out of here while you're going."

"Why would I not"

"Wait! Violet" Josh spoke up"If you let them out, Hoshiko will have you killed. And you'll get Valen in trouble too."

"Why do you care? She'll have me killed anyway because I've killed Tanya, so I might as well set my family free."

Crystal stepped forward. "You still haven't told us what you were talking about earlier."

Violet turned to face her. She didn't look ready to kill, she looked amazed and worried.

"Are you telling me she never told you about before she went to Donau? We're talking about Lily's parents and my mom. She was an angel. Lily's father was a wingly and that's why I hate him. Come on now, think about it. Does it really surprise you that much that she's half-angel"

The weird part is that it wasn't surprising. That would explain her anger problem. She wouldn't have big huge angel wings because winglys only had wings when they needed them. And when she got mad, her eyes went red like a wingly. It had to be true. Crystal of course felt stupid because she'd never noticed it before.

"Now Lily, take your friends and leave. Hurry up before Valen gets here. I'll try to keep him destracted as long as I can but go fast anyway."

Lily ran back towards the line Josh saved her from, with the others trailing behind. Except Josh, who was standing where he was when Violet arrived.

"Who's Valen" Crystal asked.

"You'll have to see him to know exactly who he is. I'm afraid there are not enough word that mean 'the cutest guy in the history of the world'."

After that, there was no conversation until they found Liam.

"Liam! Where is my mom? Crystal, get over here and set him free."

Crystal walked over and used a miniature fireball to burn the ropes around his hands.

"You guys, this is Liam. He and Violet were engaged when I left home. Apparently, Violet left home and broke up with him for no reason at all. I know she still loved him so I guess she's just retarded. Anyway, these people are Crystal, Em and Areon.", she said, pointing at each Dragoon in turn.

"Pleased to meet you all. Jun is a little further up in the line. It'll be impossable to find her though."

"No it won't", protested Lily"She has bright blue hair. It kinda stands out. C'mon, let's go."

Lily reached into her pocket and pulled out her dragoon spirit. The others took a hint and did the same.

"How" asked Liam when the Red-Eye Dragoon, White-Silver Dragoon, Jade Dragoon and Thunder Dragoon were all standing in front of him.

"I'll tell you later, just follow us."

They flew up in the air and scouted the crowd. Unfortunatly, many of the angels had brightly colored hair. Finally Areon found her.

"Hey Lily! She has blue hair", said Areon, pointing at a person in the crowd. The rest of the group flew over to see.

"Jun"

The angel looked up and gasped.

"Lily! You never said that you're a dragoon."

"Never mind that." said Crystal as she burned through the ropes tying Jun to the angel in front of her.

"Who might you be"

_"How many times to I have to make introductions today"_

"I don't know, but I'm gonna start keeping track." replied Areon, grinning.

"Everybody but Liam, this is my mother, Jun. These other people are Crystal, Areon and Em. We are dragoons, I'll explain that later because we have to leave as soon as we can."

"Alright then. Thanks."

They were sure they were finally going to escape that evil place. They were only a few yards from the exit when a dark purple blur flew in front of them. It stopped in front of the door. The blob turned out to be a human. With pure black hair and beautiful green eyes. And the armor of the Dark Dragoon.

"V-Valen! How nice to see you. We really need to be leaving, so..." Lily growled. Her heart was pounding fast again. Crystal looked like she was about to pass out. I've got an odd mental image of them with anime hearts in thier eyes :)

"I'm not letting you through here. It's my job not to let three angels escape just because they ask me to."

/Lily is looking at him really wierd. I hope she doesn't.../ Areon was distracted from his train of thought by the conversation.

"Come on, please, we don't want to fight you, we just need to get out of here." pleaded Crystal.

"You are not an angel, so if you give me your dragoon spirit, I can let _you _free.", he said, turning to face her, making her heart pound against her chest so hard she thought it would explode.

Everybody just sat there for a minute until Areon raised his daggar at Valen.

"Do you want to fight me, little boy" asked Valen with a smirk.

"I am 14! That is NOT a little boy"

"I am 21, and much older than you, so you qualify as a little boy."

Areon flew forward, growling, and hurled his daggar at Valen's chest.

WELL?

I'm real sorry for the long delay. But I am alive again! Please tell me what you think. Was that a good cliffhangar?


	13. Em's Rage

Author Notes: Hey... I only got one review for that chapter. Are you guys mad at me or something? And Jami, you are psycotic. And Rose, where are you? And everybody, here comes a fight scene, where somebody gets the crap beaten out of them. I also stop hiding Em's personality from you, and reveal what she's like. I imagine I'm gonna get some hate for this...

_Areon flew forward, growling, and hurled his daggar at Valen's chest._

Areon blinked. _Where did he go?_ Valen dodged to the right and looked at him.

"You see. You didn't even get close to landing a hit. You are a little boy."

"I am not!" The thing Areon hated more than anything else was people calling him a kid. Sure he wasn't an adult, but does everybody need to call him a kid?

"Yes you are. Watch." He flew towards Areon at top speed with his sword in his hand. He hit, and blood sprinkled the floor. However, he hadn't hit his original target.

Josh was facing Valen, in front of a startled Areon, holding his shoulder and wincing in pain. It looked like Valen got Josh really good. The clothes covering his shoulder were covered in blood, and so were his hands from holding it.

"Valen, come on, don't be stupid. You know he couldn't hit you if he tried to attack, so just leave him."

"You're calling me stupid," Valen asked with amusement, "You just jumped in front of a sword and sliced open your arm, and _I'm_ the stupid one? And you have no say in who I decide to attack, because I could decide to attack you. And there's not a way you would be able to stop me." After he was finished, he hit Josh in the stomach with the hilt of his blade. That knocked the wind out of him, and he slid to the ground, cursing at Valen.

It was then when Em flew at Valen at what seemed to be the speed of light, and gave him a hard kick in the stomch. His guard had been down, and this caught him by surprise and he choked and bent down to his knees.

"What was that for? What the hell did he ever do to you! He tries to talk some sense into you, and you have to knock out the guy!" Em yelled at him, kicking him in the ribs as she did so. He tried to get up, but she just kicked him back down again.

"What's wrong? You better decide to attack me quick, because there's no way I could stop you then.", she said, dripping with sarcasm. Meanwhile, everybosy else was too surprised to speak. They could have been afraid that if they tried to make her settle down, she'd turn around and kick them in the stomach too. _This isn't right,_ Crystal thought, _he isn't getting up. He **can't** get up, he's defenceless._ Em had taken his sword and threw it across the room. She was now making sure that he'd have bruises everywhere it was possible to _have_ bruises, makeing everybody cringe. Finally, it seemed like she was done, and she was letting Valen get up. She wasn't done. Em grabbed him by the throat.

"You know, you seemed pretty happy with yourself five minutes ago. Perhaps the only people you can beat are younger guys and unarmed people. But you can't beat a teenage girl who has just gone dragoon for the first time. Congrats, for being a pathetic bastard." She said hapilly.

At the same time she was concentrating on the power of lightning inside her dragoon spirit. She was sending an electric shock through her fingertips, which of course wouldn't hurt her, but it would hurt Valen. To end her outburst of rage, she threw him to the ground and watched as blood oozed from his mouth.

"Come on, let's go."

"Em." Crystal whispered.

"What?"

"That was wrong. That was unnecessary."

Jun went over to where he lay on the ground, now with a small puddle of blood under him.

"He's alive. He's unconsious, barely breathing, and has some broken ribs, but he's alive."

"We've got to get him to a hospital."

"Liam, help me carry him." Jun turned to Crystal, "We'll go to Kazas. You guys turn back into normal, as it's probably good to hide the fact that there are new dragoons again as long as possible. Liam and I can get him there easily."

Everybody turned back into normal people. Josh just kept lying on the floor pretending he wasn't there and watching the scen in front of him. Em's attack on Valen made him feel like a moron. He was impresssed though. She really beat the living daylights out of him. What was her name again? As he was losing himself in his thoughts, he failed to notice the group walking out the front entrance. (Or flying)

THENEXTDAY

Valen had been rushed inside as soon as they got there, and that was about two minutes ago. Isn't it funny, that the nearest town was a day's walk away?

On the way there, Valen's condition got even worse. Jun bandaged him up really well for someone without a first-aid kit. It helped, but he was losing alot of blood anyway. A few hours before they got to Kazas, he started to look really pale. He had started taking really slow breaths, and Crystal had never been so scared in her life. The only reason they knew he was still alive was because his dragoon spirit would have left to find another master if he was.

They all sat in the waiting room doing various things, none of which were very exiting. Lily and Crystal were sitting on the couch looking nervous, and Em was sitting on the couch looking bored. She hadn't said anything since they left Hellena Prison. Crystal hoped it was because she was ashamed of what she did, but didn't think it was very likely. Areon was walking around in circles, obviously bored. Jun was looking at a pamphlet and Liam had interested himself in the wall.

After what seemed like days, the doctor came in.

"Is he going to be alright?" Crystal asked.

"He'll make it. He's going to have to stay here for a while though. I don't know what happened, but somebody must have wanted him dead."

This comment made Em bury her face in her hands. She knew Crystal was glareing at her, she had no reason not to be. But either way, Em wasn't about to say she was sorry. She really wasn't. _He deserved it, _she thought.

"Can we go-"

"No, I'm afraid you can't visit him yet. He'll be consious in a few hours, you can visit him then. Why don't you all get something to eat?"

Now that he mentioned it, they hadn't eaten or slept for two days. The doctor told them where the inn was, and as soon as they checked into thier rooms, they were fast asleep. Food would wait until morning.

It turned out that Valen didn't wake up a few hours later. Or the whole day for that matter. They went to bed again that night worrying. They knew he wasn't dead. Was it possible that Em had put him into a coma? The Dark Dragoon Spirit would have left him if that was the case, right?

Em woke up in the middle of the night. She didn't know why, she just did. So she went outside to have some fresh air. _Oh Soa. Alot of people are going to be really pissed at me if Valen doesn't wake up soon. Stupid moron. I wonder if he won't wake up on purpose, just for that reason._

Her evil thoughts were inturrupted by a dark shape walking towards the inn. She got up and stared at it. It was a person, she could tell that much. There was something dripping off it's body, probably blood. As it got closer, she recignized who it was and ran over to hm.

"Josh! What happened?"

She had been correct about him dripping blood. It looked as if he had been stabbed five different times, and the wound Valen gave him was reopened.

"I tried to get away... Hoshiko's new favorite minion ...said I was a traitor." He tried to say more but the words wouldn't come out. Instead, he passed out on the ground.

!&ABOUT TIME I FINISHED THE CHAPTER#?

Hey! I hope that was a good cliffhangar. That chapter was really hard to write, but I think it turned out okay. I was wondering if everyone could tell me who thier favorite character is, because I love them all and want to see who you like. BYE!


	14. Break Yourself

Author's Notes: Hi people! As you can see, I have changed my name, so that I will have the same name for FictionAlley and on my LJ. Does anybody know where RoseSama35 dissapeared to? She hasn't reviewed for a while. Or done anything to her stories. Anyway, fluff and blood in the same chapter!

Neo-Heatnix: Thank you!

Jami: STOP BUGGING ME FOR UPDATES! If you want/need to know how far I am, the contents of the next chapter, or anything fanfic related, then go to my author's page, click on homepage, and look at my LiveJournal. If you don't you'll never know, because I'm not telling you anything at school/my house/your house/A&P whatever. I write there every day, so check back often. Make sure to leave a comment. If you do I'll give you a snippet of the next chapter. That goes for _anybody_ who wants to know stuff.

_"I tried to get away... Hoshiko's new favorite minion ...said I was a traitor." He tried to say more but the words wouldn't come out. Instead, he passed out on the ground._

Em was shaking with fear, and carrying Josh with his arm slung across her shoulders at the same time. Soon she was shaking with fear _and_ cold. She was soaked with Josh's blood, and that wasn't helping.

_Why is this taking so long?_, she thought after what seemed like an hour of walking. _It only took ten minutes to get here this afterrnoon. Maybe I'll just keep walking and walking and walking until I pass out and die. Or wake up at the inn, and Josh won't be dying on my shoulder. Even better, wake up in Furni, walk out and not have my home destroyed._

"You there! What are you doing?"

"I've got to get him to a doctor!"

Em looked at the person. The person who spoke to her was a man in uniform. He was blonde, about 30 years old, and his nose looked like somebody took a potato and glued it to his face. But he looked like he would be able to help.

"What the! What happened to him?"

"I don't know! Can you give me a litle help?"

The stranger took Josh off her shoulders and ran to the emergency room, Em following with sweat dropping down from her forehead and gasping for breath.

A herd of doctors took Josh to a room and the man with the uniform left without a word. A nurse gave her a change of clothes and she went to a bathroom to change.

NEXTMORNING

Areon woke up and yawned. He looked around and was surprised at the fact that he was alone. Crystal and Lily shared a room, and Em and Jun shared a room. He was _supposed _to share a room with Liam, but he wasn't there. The only signs that he was there to begin with were wrinkled blankets and a note on the bedside table.

_Areon, (and everybody else once he gives this to you),_

_I know you might hate me for this, but I think Lily and Jun will be able to understand. Now since Violet let us go without a fight, she's going to get in trouble. Those people are probably not the kind to give second chances, so she's going to get hurt, or maybe even killed. I don't know why she got mixed up in this mess, but I'm going to get her out. Because I still love her. And I DO forgive her._

_Please don't try to find me,_

_Liam_

"No way..."

BITLATER

"Em's gone!" Jun yelled knocking on Crystal and Lily's door.

"Whatizzit?" asked Crystal, opening the door and rubbing her eyes.

"Em is _gone_. Not here."

"She'll be back." Crystal sounded almost annoyed.

Lily showed up beside her completely dressed.

"Let's go." she said with a smile.

"Lily, I'm tired, I want to sleep. Remember sleep?"

"What if she went to see Valen? Then if you come with us, you can see Valen too. Let's get Areon and get out of here."

HOSPITAL

Em was sitting at Josh's bedside, stareing at him. He looked like he was going to be fine, but she was still worried. He would be here for a while, and Valen would be out in a few days. She hadn't gone to see him but a doctor recognized her and told her so. She would have gone to see him hereself, but he was awake now. Em didn't want him to throw a fit at her. She didn't know what he would do really, because she didn't know anything about him but his name. She prefered to stay with Josh anyway. _I wonder if everybody else are going to visit Valen. They're probably not even awake yet. If they are, maybe they don't even know I'm gone._

"Hey, everybody move it! Comeing through!"

Em knew whose voice it was at once. The only person it could be was Lily. She walked out of the room and followed the sound of her half- angel friend's voice.

They were all gone when she got there, except for Lily. She was standing in the hallway with Liam's note in her hand, and she was biting her lower lip. Wordlessly, she held it out for Em to read. Em read the note, took a deep breath, and dragged Lily by the arm with her as she searched for Areon's room.

AREON

Areon sat moaning on his bed. His leg was broken, and he had dropped Liam's note in the hallway. Now he and Valen were in the hospital, and he didn't even know where Liam was. The girls had to fend for themselves now. Not that he was worried that they _couldn't_ fend for themselves. He couldn't.

Crystal and Jun were sitting in there, staring at eachother. Everything was quiet until Em burst through the door dragging Lily along behind her. Lily silently showed Jun and Crystal the note.

"Oh my gosh ... Areon, how'd you break your leg?"

**_Flashback..._**

_Areon put the note in his pocket and ran off to find Lily. No sooner had he left the hotel room a strange man about Crystal's age was standing in his way._

_"Need to get by, excuse me." said Areon impatiently. _

_The man said nothing. The only thing he did was knock Areon to the ground and kick him over and over again. He left, and Areon was left lying on the ground yelling in pain._

_**Normal-ness...in Valen's room now...**_

Crystal, Em and Lily sat in Valen's room . Areon was in his room, and Crystal thought it better to come in here. After a long silence Em decided to break the ice.

"Lily, Areon's in love with you."

"WHAT!"

"Areon is in love with you. You should have seen him while you were in Hellena. He was attacking everything in sight, including me. He claimed that while I was sleeping, in the middle of the night, I picked you up and took you to Hellena for no good reason. He was 100 without a doubt psyco."

"He really does like you Lily. I wouldn't lie to you, would I?"" replied Crystal.

Lily's whole face was turning red. She didn't reply, all she did was walk out the door, heading for Areon's room. She opened the door. and screamed.

"NO NO NO NO!"

She slammed the door as hard as she could and left Areon confused.


	15. Another Attack

Author's Note: It has been way too long since I updated. I know this. But now that school is out, I can devote my time to writing and you should be getting regular updates! The thing is, I've got another fic on the way too. I was thinking about getting that started once I get this chapter out. I'll need to find a beta reader for it though. Grrrrrrrr. So what I'm going to do is get this chapter out, and then start on the other fic. When I get the first chapter of that out, I'll start on LF16. Then it goes on and on. If I can't handle it, I'll put that one on hiatus and keep with this one until I finish it. This fic is the most important to me, thanks to you guys. Thanks a bunch to Shadray. Please read: If you'd like updates on how far I am, or snippets of future chapters, check out my LJ. I listed it as my homepage on my author's page so check it out. This comment is aimed at you, Shadray. ) Though you haven't emailed me for a while...

Anyway, that was just a waste of time that I didn't need to tell you but I did so that I could have a bigger word count. I mean ... that was very important. Whatever, just read the fic!

**Hospital in Kazas**

The girls all sat around the waiting room, hoping and praying for any news. Well actually, Lily was nervous. How would Areon react at her sudden outburst? What possessed her to do that anyways? She looked back on it and didn't understand. It was a very stupid thing to do. She felt like a total idiot. Not that I care what that half-witted monkey thinks of me, but still, she thought, I can't believe I did that. Nobody will believe him anyways.

Jun has absolutely no idea what was going on. As Lily's mother, she was the oldest, so you'd think she would have some sort of grasp on the situation. However, she was more confused than anybody. She had no choice other than to be pulled in to this. Besides Lily, she didn't really know any of these people. She hadn't had any chance to get to know them, because most of the time she had been with them, the group had been quietly sitting in a hospital.

Crystal couldn't think of anything but weather or not the guys were alright. She knew Areon would be okay. She didn't even know what happened to Josh, and she could care less about him. It was Valen she was worried about. Em had really gone crazy on him, and she wasn't sure she could ever forgive her for that. She could understand the first attack, but when he was lying on the ground, writhing in pain, and she just kept kicking him and kicking him ... that memory would never be erased from her mind. It brought tears to Crystal's eyes just thinking about it.

Em, like Crystal, knew that Areon would be alright. Em pretended not to care about Valen, but she did hope he was alright. That was only because she didn't want Crystal to kill her over it. She knew Crystal was mad at her, but she didn't see why. Valen had attacked Josh, and because he was unable to fight back, Em had done it for him. If somebody had attacked you, wouldn't you want to hurt them to the point where they wouldn't do it again? It made sense to Em. Crystal was apparently unable to understand.

So they all sat there, each thinking their own thoughts. There was no noise, until the door suddenly swung open.

"Valen!"

There he was, good as new. The color had returned to his face and his long black hair was free of tangles produced from staying in the hospital bed all that time. His green eyes no longer looked dead, they were now as beautiful as they had always been.

Crystal had to restrain herself from jumping on him as he walked in. Then she took a closer look, she realized he wasn't very happy. He was healthy, of course, but looked infuriated and sad. That wasn't a surprise, if he had his way he wouldn't be anywhere near this group of people. But some cruel twist of fate had brought him here, and he couldn't escape.

"Alright, I'm fine. Now I'm leaving." He did.

" Well that was delightful." Em remarked. Crystal growled, and followed after him.

"Valen, where are you going?"

Valen turned around. Crystal looked hurt, and for no good reason. He hadn't done anything to her. He didn't want anything to do with any of these people.

"I'm getting away from you people. I don't know you, I don't want your help, and I want to forget this ever happened."

"You can't. You're a dragoon, and you can't avoid it."

"I know. That's the part that sucks. I don't like any of you, and I want to leave." He said bitterly.

"You can't leave."

"I could if I really wanted to."

"Then do it."

Valen just stood there. He had been cleared to leave from the doctor, he could find Hoshiko and rejoin the search for the angels. He could tell her where the escaped angels were. If he did, he would probably be promoted to Tanya's old place. Yet he felt like he needed to stay. He couldn't explain why, he hated these people. Was this the reason why the dragoons stuck together through previous Dragon Campaigns? He had heard all about them, everybody had. There were certain members of the group that hated each other, yet nobody ever left. These were during times when the future of the planet was at stake. Was something this big really happening? Valen felt the need to stay.

"I don't really want to." He said smiling at her. It was one of the few times he smiled. Crystal couldn't help put notice how gorgeous his smile was. She could feel her face getting hot, so she turned on her heel and walked away, hoping she didn't look like a retard in doing so.

Crystal walked quietly back to the room the girls were in, trying to get the picture of Valen with a smile on his face out of her mind. When she got into the room, Em asked her a question at once.

"Wouldn't it be a lot faster if Lily just healed Josh and Areon so we could get out of here?"

"No. How would she do that without the doctors noticing?"

"She wouldn't. I just don't see how that matters."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? We can't let everybody know there are dragoons again!"

"Why not? Oh, I know what's going on." Em said with a hateful tone in her voice.

"So do I! I don't want to blow the secret and you do."

"No, you just hate Josh's guts, don't you? You don't care if we blow our cover, you just don't want him healed. You'd be delighted just to watch him writhe in pain on that hospital bed, while you laugh like nothing's wrong. You know It's true. You keep sticking up for Valen, even though he decided to attack Josh for no reason."

"Of course I hate him! He killed my parents, for Soa's sake! Is there any reason for me not to hate him? Josh deserved what he got."

"Are you saying that Valen didn't?"

"Yes. You could have just attacked him enough for the message to sink in. You didn't have to beat him around, after he was helpless and squirming on the ground, you still kept torturing him. Like a murderer. That's what you are. A cold-blooded killer who just wants him dead."

The two of them were almost in tears. Lily and Jun were whispering in the corner where they were seated.

"What are you two whispering about?" Em demanded.

"We were ... not taking bets!" Said Lily in an unconvincing tone.

"We really weren't." Jun agreed.

As soon as she said this, something flew through the door and crashed right into the wall. The girls got a closer look at it, and gasped, recognizing it as an angel. His wings were broken, as well as his neck. It was like he had been killed and thrown through the door for no reason.

"What's going on?" asked Em.

"I don't know. I'll find Valen." said Crystal.

"Of course you will."

Crystal opened the door and couldn't believe her eyes. There were angels flying around everywhere. They weren't happy because they escaped from Hellena, they actually looked more miserable now. They were flying around with weapons, attacking walls and innocent people. The rest of the girls rushed to see the scene.

"What the hell?" Lily and Em said together. They both turned into dragoons and left.

"Idiots!" Crystal screamed at them. They either couldn't hear her, or didn't pay her any mind, because they didn't respond.

Crystal growled to herself, and then ran out into the battlefield. The angels had apparently gone nuts. They were attacking everybody without wings. It was only a matter of time before one of them crashed down on her with a sword. Luckily, he just barely cut her forearm. The angel wasted no time talking and charged at her. Crystal easily stepped aside and ran past him. It was like they were drones. Existing only for the purpose of fighting, and they were bad at it, so the only advantage they had was in numbers. I really hope I don't have to transform into a dragoon to get out of this. Those idiots have already blown out cover though. Now where is Valen?

Running down the hall, he was easy to spot. He had also gone dragoon, with his black armor and transparent wings he was hard not to see. Crystal bit her lip to keep from screaming. Valen had his sword raised up high, and he was standing in front of a man. The had no weapon in his hands, but was standing in a fighting stance. His hands were covered in blood, it was impossible to tell weather it was Valen's or his. He was not an angel, nor was he a dragoon. You could still tell that Valen was having a hard time. He was sweaty and he was trying to take deep breathes.

The stranger had greasy blonde hair, and blue eyes. He looked like a typical pretty boy, but judging by the scene in front of her, Crystal could tell that was not the case. When he saw Crystal, he jumped out of his fighting stance and walked off, motioning to a group of angels behind him to keep fighting. Without a word, Crystal and Valen drew their swords.

"Death Dimension!"

As soon as he said that Valen flew off at a high speed. Crystal brought out her wingly wings and flew off to catch up to him.

"Valen , we've got to find Lily and Em. They just flew off somewhere. And I have no clue where Jun is."

"Okay, let's find Jun first. She's an angel, these other angels might be here to bring her back."

**Areon and Josh's room**

Lily and Em, still in Dragoon armor, rushed into the room. Areon and Josh were being threatened by a female angel.

Em swooped over her, channeling electricity in her fists. Before the angel could notice she was there, Em had punched her in the side of the head and knocked her our cold. She didn't need to tell Lily what to do. She was over by the guys, using the power of the White Silver Dragon to heal them. She was trying not to look at Areon in the process.

"Thanks, Lily."

She didn't respond. Areon wasn't waiting for a response though. He jumped right out of bed, grabbed his dragoon spirit and transformed himself into the Jade Dragoon. He picked up his dagger and waited for everyone else to follow him outside the room.

They didn't need to be told. Areon, Lily and Em flew out of the room, leaving Josh running to catch up.

"Lily!"

Lily turned around and saw Jun, gasping for breath, fly over to meet them.

"Jun, what's the deal, are they looking for you?" asked Em.

"No, they saw me, but they didn't do anything. They didn't attack me, or try to take me hostage."

"Then what the hell are they doing here?" asked Areon.

"I honestly have no idea. It's got to have something to do with being in Hellena. I'm glad I didn't get stuck there."

They all stood there thinking for a moment, until Valen and Crystal showed up.

"Do you two know what's going on?" asked Areon.

"No clue," replied Valen, "But I was fighting a guy who seemed to have control over the angels. He wasn't an angel though. I've seen him before in Hellena, but I've never talked to him. I don't even know his name. I was never told about any mind control crap."

**Later...**

"What do we do now? The hospital is barely standing, all those Hellena people know we're dragoons, and Liam is gone."

"I think we should go find Liam." said Lily.

"He said in the letter not to go find him." Crystal told her.

"So what?"

Crystal thought about it for a while. Then she smiled and said,

"Fine."

**A/n: **WHEEEEEEEE! I really suck at long chapters, but this one is over 2000 words. Go me!


	16. Nobody Gets Along

Author's Notes: The other fic has been abandoned for now. I can't start it up. Ain't gonna happen, so more time for this fic. Yay. I'll try to get you regular updates. I am properly motivated now. Go me. And I'm pretty sure my "update every two months" thing is getting old. So yeah... my new motto: Update early and update often. Because isn't it great to wake up, check your email/check and see that I've updated. Instead of email me me 3 times a day until I finally get it up? I'm not talking about Shadray. Yes I am. But I love your emails.

I have been told that "To the Reviewers" is no longer allowed. So if I have something to say, I will email you. I love my reviewers THAT MUCH. I feel awesome now. Doesn't that rule?

_**PLACE**_

"Troy, why are they still alive? The angels are on our side. And they're one short. He's gone off looking for Violet. _Why are they still alive?"_ asked Hoshiko.

"I'm sorry, mistress. I fought one of them, a male. I was hurt, I had to get out of there."

"Fine! Where is the Golden Dragoon Spirit? It can't just disappear into thin air. You can't lose it. Where is it?"

"I don't know. I do know that Violet helped them escape from Hellena, and if she hadn't done that, we'd still have the angels here. She killed Tanya as well."

"Kill her. And don't screw it up this time. Take some angels to help if you wish. Kill Josh too. Don't screw that up either."

**_ON THE ROAD AGAIN_**

The group was walking back to Hellena. That is where Violet was most likely to be, and Liam was looking for her, so it just makes sense that that's where he'd look. Until they find him however, every single member of the group is mad about something. Sure, some are more mad than others, and for good reason. But everyone is mad, and the slightest little thing may cause them to explode.

"Are we there yet?" asked Areon.

"No. If we were there, we would no longer be walking, and we would probably be able to _see_ Hellena Prison." responded Lily, who was obviously annoyed.

"Will the two of you please not fight?" asked Crystal.

"Alright Crystal, I've had enough of your 'I'm so perfect and wonderful and nice and sweet and everybody loves me' shit. You think you are _so _smart, and you think everybody should love you just as much as you love yourself. You have absolutely _no reason_ to think so highly of yourself. You get into fights, just like everybody else. What right do you have to preach to them? You are pathetic, you're only acting this way so that maybe, _just maybe, _Valen will like you. I'm not stupid, I know about your little schoolgirl crush, and I know how dumb you are to fall for this evil, evil person!"

Em had exploded. Didn't I tell you it was only a matter of time?

"I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about me like I'm not even here!" yelled Valen.

"Em, you don't know me," yelled Crystal, ignoring Valen, "How would you know if I get into fights a lot? I only get into fights if I can't avoid them, but you go looking for trouble. You can't just pick a fight with somebody because you're bored. And I **_don't _**like Valen!"

"Both of you shut up before I have to hit somebody!" yelled Valen.

"Don't you only hit people that can't fight back?"

"I don't want to be brought into this either!" screamed Josh.

"Areon, this is all your fault, you should have kept your mouth shut." said Lily.

"How is this my fault? Em's the one who started yelling!"

"Crystal's the one who's being a delusional bitch!"

"How am I delusional? You feel the need to stand up for a murderer, and I'm telling you that you're wrong!"

"He's not killing anybody right now, is he?"

"Of course not, he's outnumbered 6 to 1."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"Do me a favor and stop breathing will you?"

"No. When I'm about to die, I'll be fighting for life, just so that you'll have to suffer two more seconds on this planet with me."

Em wasn't going to let her keep talking. She punched Crystal in side of the face and she fell. Lily rushed over to see if she was alright.

"You broke her nose! What's wrong with you?"

"Will you all settle down? We're never going to get anything done when we're fighting each other!" yelled Jun as calmly as she could. Which is hard to accomplish, but Jun is special.

"Everybody please just settle down. Lily, fix Crystal's nose. Everybody else just...set up camp."

_**BY THE STREAM**_

"She's nuts."

This was the first thing Crystal had said since Lily had finished healing her nose. The two of them were just sitting by the stream, doing nothing. Valen was there too, because he didn't like Em, so getting the opportunity to bash her was good.

"She really is," Crystal continued. "Since we've met her, she's knocked Lily unconscious, hospitalized Valen and broke my nose. She's a danger to the world around her. She can't just walk around hurting people because she doesn't agree with them. If she wasn't a dragoon, I'd tell her that I don't want her with us anymore."

"Why don't we just ditch her anyways?" asked Valen.

"We can't do that. We didn't become dragoons for no reason. Every time there are dragoons, something big is about to happen. So we can't just ditch one of our own, no matter how much we hate her. Just don't get her mad and she probably won't try to kill you."

"Fine. Am I allowed to call her a bitch?"

Crystal smiled. "I don't--what was that?"

"Somebody yelling. Em probably thinks some squirrel called her a bitch and now she's gonna beat the crap out of it." said Lily, yawning.

"It's a man, Lily."

They all got up and went to see what the yelling was all about.

"I told you guys not to come looking for me, and here you are interfering."

"So were you just going to fight everything in Hellena by yourself?" asked Areon with a 'what are you thinking?' tone.

"If that's what I have to do, then yes."

Liam and Areon were sitting around the campfire arguing. Liam was looking defeated, and Areon looked proud of himself.

"Liam, great to see you," said Lily, "You shouldn't just run off like that, Jun was worried. Where is she, anyways?"

"Sleeping."

"Right. You know, if you were going on a quest to find Violet, don't you think Jun and I might like to tag along. You know, seeing as how we're related to her and all..."

"I know that. Just go to bed, we'll find her tomorrow."

**_IT IS NOW TOMORROW_**

Lily woke up at dawn. Looking around, she saw that everybody else was still asleep. So she got up, rubbing her eyes, and went for a walk on her own. She was barely twenty feet away from where she started, and she saw a faint orange light on the ground in front of her. Father away still, a body, covered in blood and face down in the dirt. Lily ran to where the body was, hoping that it wasn't who she thought it was.

It was. It was Violet, face down in the dirt, covered in blood, and without wings. Lily was crying freely, because she knew what that meant. The only way an angel loses their wings, is if they are dead.

**_END CHAPTER_**

:is crying:

All the time I make you wait, and what do you get. Character death. I know somebody out there is sad. :sniff:

Anyways, it is now...5 more days left until school. I could get you another chapter by then...if I knew you all still loved me after the wait.


End file.
